Misunderstandings
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Catherine and Byleth have a dark conversation. Flayn tells her brother about it. And somehow a bed gets involved. F!Byleth x Catherine. Femslash.


**Date: Thursday, 5th of Red Wolf Moon, 1180 Location: Garreg Mach**

It was a wonderful day. Perfect, even. Flayn sighed happily as she bounced into the dining hall, taking a big breath of the cool air that pervaded Garreg Mach. The food smelled absolutely delightful, as always, she thought happily, and the people taking lunch were at a low murmur.

"Then I'll cut you down," Flayn startled at hearing those dark words and looked for their owner, "With relish."

Flayn gasped- it was Catherine that had stated such a terrible thing. To Professor Byleth! The sweetest, quietest, most devoted person of the staff. Why, even Lady Rhea adored the professor already.

Unperturbed in the slightest, the former mercenary took a relaxed sip of her drink, "But how will you kill me?"

Catherine blinked at the same time that Flayn felt her heart thump painfully. This wasn't good at all. Best to tell her brother before her dear friends came to blows.

As Flayn rushed out of the dining hall, Catherine and Byleth continued on, having not noticed.

"With Thunderbrand, of course," the knight shrugged, smirking, "It's kinda poetic, don't you think?"

Byleth hummed softly. She thought for a short moment as she looked into the dark of her tea, "If I were the kind of person to target Lady Rhea, I would hope I would be killed swiftly and without remorse. But without the honor of being killed by a relic."

Catherine grunted thoughtfully and rested her head in her hand, "Then what would you have me do? I'll be the one to kill you, and I want to feel like I fully destroy you."

"I see…" Byleth gave up on eating her lunch to better concentrate on the conversation, "What about gauntlets?"

"Those would give me easy ability to mutilate you. Within reason, of course."

"Of course," Byleth agreed evenly.

"There's the matter of mess, though. Say I confront you in the cathedral, or one of the chapels. I would hate to get your blood all over the marble. That stuffs really stains…"

"That would be regrettable…" Byleth cupped her chin, leaning back in her chair, "I can't promise you any certain location. After all, if I were the kind of person to infiltrate Garreg Mach for an assassination attempt, I couldn't be trusted to keep said promise. It would help if you knew magic."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's focus on what I can do."

Both women hummed in thought, eying each other critically. Several moments passed between them in silence. The only sound around them was a general murmur of dishes clanking and hushed conversations.

"How about a piercing weapon?"

"Nah, you're too good at dodging for me to get you with one."

"Bow?"

"I'm not Shamir, you idiot."

"... A regular sword, then?"

"Slashing blood out of your body will stain the marble either way. It's starting to sound like an unavoidable consequence."

The right corner of Byleth's mouth twitched downward in discontent. Catherine smirked at her despite the direction the conversation had taken. She knew the professor hated leaving things unresolved once she got started. It was... kind of cute. _Really _cute.

"Then what about... no..." Byleth's expression intensified. To anyone else, she'd looked terrifyingly pissed off. To Catherine, who had come to at least understand some of her habits, she just looked like she was pouting.

_So, so damn cute._

"Hand to hand combat," Byleth eventually stated, "You're far better at it than I am, and it would keep my blood from staining anything. As long as you focus on vital areas."

Catherine shook her head, "Look, you're a lot better at brawling than you think you are. I might be able to take you down, but that's only if you don't have a weapon on you."

A forlorn sigh, a flash of irritation, and Byleth rested her head in hand, "That goes back to promises being void if I say I won't..."

Catherine watched Byleth stare down at her forgotten food, trying so hard to accommodate her caution. Despite starting this conversation to begin with, Catherine felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to kill Byleth. She didn't even want to fight her. She would if she had to, of course, but...

Watching Byleth wrack her brain for a solution to her own hypothetical treachery just made her seem that much more innocent to Catherine. She was opening her mouth to tell Byleth it was okay to stop thinking about it when the professor abruptly stood.

"Come with me," she said. The flash in her eyes was determination. Catherine's brow furrowed.

"Where?"

"To my room," unexpectedly, Catherine's heart thumped. The tiny blush that brought color to Byleth's cheeks made it thump doubly.

Catherine rose as well, clearing her throat to try and present some semblance of control over herself, "Sure, sure. I'm trusting you, here."

Byleth shook her head, serious again as they walked out of the dining hall. She ducked her mouth close- so damn close to Catherine's ear, "I want you to trust me, Catherine. I want us to be allies. But don't force yourself to put faith in me if you're not comfortable with it to the very bone."

Catherine knew it was for privacy, but all the knight could think then was how her core suddenly went hot. She swallowed, hard, fighting as mightily as she could to keep the blush off her face. She didn't think it was working.

Rather than think better of it, Catherine tugged on the professor's wrist to bring her back. To bring her ear to her lips, "Why are you so worried about what I think of you?" Catherine almost startled when she felt a shiver run through the body pressed against her side.

A sudden realization had the knight noticing how they must look like lovers. They were walking slower than either normally would, practically strolling, with their sides pressed firmly together. Catherine clenched against a shudder of longing from where her face was still pressed into the professor's hair. It smelled so good... like pine wood and spice.

Byleth didn't pull away from Catherine, and neither did Catherine find the strength to release her. The professor simply whispered, "Because I respect you. Because I like being around you."

Catherine huffed softly, not knowing exactly what to say to that. They had been spending some time together recently, on joint missions and stuff. Sometimes they ran into each other at the dining hall or the training ground.

_I like having you around._ Catherine couldn't find the bravery to say it out loud. The best she could do was squeeze Byleth's wrist one more time before letting her go. Letting her walk with space between them once again.

Far too soon, Byleth was opening her bedroom door for Catherine to enter. The knight did so, and glanced around. It was smaller than her own room, with less furniture. But Byleth had made good use of it. There was a bulletin board with reminders of about a hundred different to-do items, a desk full of paperwork, and a... there was a bed.

Catherine blushed, staring at the simple piece of furniture. Of course there was a bed. It was Byleth's bedroom for the goddess' sake.

_But it's Byleth's bed. I bet it smells like her..._ Catherine had an alarming number of images suddenly piling through her brain of the two of them on that bed. Between the sheets. Using that pillow. Dirtying every thread with overwhelming sessions of pleasure.

Had Byleth touched herself yet? In that bed at night, when no one was there to catch her? Had she moaned? Bit her kissable lips to hold in the sound?

"Goddess..." Catherine tore her gaze away and swallowed audibly. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd just been threatening to kill this woman a half hour ago and now she was lusting after her harder than a cat in heat.

"Yes, I know it's messy. I'm sorry," Byleth answered, as if knowing what Catherine's curse was for. She was utterly wrong, but the knight wouldn't correct her. She didn't dare.

Without any further preamble, Byleth shut her door, latched it and turned to Catherine. Catherine swallowed, hazed with longing enough that she didn't bother worrying over the sound of the door locking into place. She knew that she was in trouble whether it was in for a fight or something else. Any slight sign that Byleth had invited her to her bedroom for what Catherine found herself wanting would have the knight on her in a split second. She might not be brave about these things, but her body didn't give a single damn in those moments.

"Look at me, Catherine," Byleth requested softly. The knight's throat clenched around a groan and she complied. The professor was divesting herself of her clothing.

_Ohh, goddess... Oh, no. She's seducing me. _

Catherine didn't protest. She watched the cloak drop to the floor, revealing the armored corset Byleth was so fond of. One clip, and then two, and then all of them fell away, leaving Byleth in nothing. Nothing! She was completely bare from the waist up. Catherine felt her knees tremble, eyes inexplicably drawn to those tightening buds. Those perfect globes.

Byleth raised her arms to reach for something- Catherine didn't care enough to find out. She tore off her gloves and suction cupped herself to Byleth's front. The professor gasped, but didn't pull away. Catherine couldn't- didn't- stop herself. She ran her hands up Byleth's sides firmly, gulping down the feeling of her skin. Roving to her back and pressing her closer as she dragged her hands to the base of Byleth's spine.

"Oh..." Byleth breathed, reminding Catherine how close their faces were. They were breathing the same air, lips so close that the slightest lean would have them crashing together.

Wetness was burning in Catherine's underwear, now. No doubt they were on the verge of being ruined if they weren't already. Her hands found Byleth's belt and tugged a little roughly, "Help me take all this armor off."

Byleth's breath caught in her throat. She seemed so overwhelmed that she didn't speak- only nodded. Her deft fingers made Catherine's cape practically vanish. Within seconds, her pauldrons, gauntlets and chest piece were clanging to the floor. Catherine dipped her head to take in Byleth's scent again. To taste her hot skin and suck on her pulse. It was like drinking from life. And the way Byleth moaned softly, half the sound strangling in her throat.

"We're both still overdressed," Catherine murmured. When had her voice gotten so damn husky? Byleth seemed to like it, though. She took quite a long second to go back to undressing Catherine.

Minutes passed where Catherine and Byleth helped each other out of armor, clothing and footwear. They didn't bother keeping modesty with underwear. Not wanting to waste a second, the knight tugged on Byleth to bring her to the bed. She could gape at her beauty once they both rediscovered their sanity.

…

Hours and hours passed. The sun was setting before the knight and the professor had had their fill of pleasure. They'd practically ruined Byleth's blanket and sheets from how much sweat and juice was soaking them.

Laying intertwined with each other, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow, was a peace Catherine didn't think she'd ever felt. Not even with her partner before he'd died. Byleth held her in what felt like a mix of possessiveness and care. Even better, when she caught the professor gazing at her, Catherine saw the ardent look in her eyes. They weren't flat, devoid or anything. They were bright wells of emotion, mirrored by the soft smile on her face. That, more than anything they'd done earlier, proved that Byleth cared for her more than as a tension relief. Catherine found herself feeling the same way.

Later, she would freak out. Go ham at the training ground as she tried to understand where these feelings had come from. But right there in Byleth's arms and in her bed, she couldn't care less how she'd gotten there. She just knew that she wanted to stay. To elongate whatever spell had been cast over them.

"You surprised me, Catherine," Byleth whispered gently. It was like she didn't want to disturb the silence. The peace and quiet. Catherine found herself smiling into a chaste kiss. It was soft, soothing her bruised lips and her soul both.

"I surprised myself," she answered, coiling her arm tighter around Byleth's ribs as if to bring her closer, "But honestly, what did you expect? You can't think I'd resist you when you started undressing."

A soft blush- a sight Catherine had grown fond of during their hours together- covered Byleth's face, "I... I can't say I regret it. I'm happy that we ended up like this together."

"Me too."

The smile Catherine got for her simple reassurance made her heart clench pleasantly. "I must confess that this wasn't my intention, though."

"Now I'm confused."

Byleth nodded, "I undressed so I could show you the scar on my side."

Catherine traced her fingers along Byleth's side gently, roving along the smooth expanse of her skin to find the mentioned scar. It was white, she knew, but it had at one point been a terrible wound. Catherine had kissed it enough earlier to know what it looked like. How jagged the edges were.

"This one?"

"Mm," the professor hummed in affirmation, and pressed a kiss to Catherine's forehead, "It's my greatest physical weakness. It never healed completely, so a blow to it will cause me more pain than I can ignore. It's why I wear the armored corset."

Catherine felt a flare of protectiveness engulf her and she cupped her hand over the scar as if to be its armor. Byleth took in a shaky breath but allowed it. "What happened?"

"I was still learning to fight. A village nearby was under attack by pirates. My father and I got separated in the chaos. Fire was everywhere." the professor tightened her embrace around Catherine as if to look for comfort. Wanting only to help, the knight pressed a kiss to Byleth's chest. "I was cornered by three pirates. One of them was their leader. He had some foreign blade, serrated and coated in poison. I was so young that I couldn't hope to fight them off alone. Luckily, my dad found us after the initial fight. I'm lucky I left that village at all."

Catherine swallowed down her anger and surge of protectiveness. This was about Byleth, not her. She couldn't stop herself from winding around the professor tighter, burrowing into her arms as if that would make it all disappear.

"Byleth, I... You know I don't really think you're a threat, right?" Catherine caught her eyes, hoping her sincerity showed, "I wouldn't be with you like this if I did. And even if I did, you've made yourself vulnerable just to make me feel better. Just to help me get over my paranoia. I'm grateful for it. And I'm sorry for putting you in the position of an outsider in the first place."

"It's okay," Byleth pressed a lingering kiss to Catherine's forehead. Despite herself, she relaxed, "I understand. I'm glad you brought it up because it led us here. And... I wouldn't be opposed to you keeping an eye on me. Just in case."

A grin spread across Catherine's face and she chuckled, "Just tell me what you want up front, sweet cheeks."

A soft blush rewarded Catherine, making her grin widen further, "I- um. I want to spend more time with you. Both out there and in here. I'm not practiced with- things like this- whatever this is- but I'd like to be. I think. If you want."

Catherine rose up on an elbow to gaze down at the inexplicable woman in her arms. She'd never seen Byleth struggle for words before. She'd never seen her so nervous.

_She's so damn beautiful._

"You're in luck, Byleth," Catherine murmured, and drew her in for a smoldering kiss. Once she pulled back, she whispered against her lips, "Because that's what I want, too."

…

**Epilogue...**

"Of all the threats and of all the people, Catherine, you choose to go after our new professor," Seteth had his arms crossed as he scolded the knight where she sat in a chair in his office.

Byleth and Catherine glanced to each other peripherally, but chose not to speak. Interrupting the man while he was in his mood would only make things worse.

"Has she not proven her loyalty to us already? Or shall I list all of the services she has provided for us since her joining? Some of which include delicate affairs," Seteth continued firmly. Byleth was glad for her natural poker face.

Catherine sighed, "I'm sorry. I said I was sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Seteth waved her off without hesitation, clearly unmoved, "What's more, it's obvious that the two of you did indeed get into a scuffle. You're a mess."

Catherine almost choked on her own tongue. It was true, Byleth's hair was sex mussed and Catherine was sporting bruised lips and obvious marks on her neck. Let's not even mention the scratches along Byleth's stomach and the hickeys marring her chest. Literally only holy types like Seteth would chalk it all up to a fight rather than what it obviously was.

"Let's get this over with," Seteth finally reached a closing statement, thank the goddess, "Byleth is our proven ally. You will remember that, Catherine. And Byleth, if anyone else is giving you death threats or fighting with you, I want you to come to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," both women chorused.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Catherine and Byleth rushed about as much as they could while still giving off a normal air. Despite the lashing she'd gotten, Catherine felt on top of the world. A low chuckle to her left had her realizing Byleth must feel the same. Without thinking, without caring, she took hold of Byleth's hand. Just to hold it. Just because she wanted to. The smile Byleth sent her way proved she'd done right.

"Infirmary?"

Catherine snorted, "So Manuela can judge us for our sins?"

Byleth grinned fully, showing teeth and everything. Catherine felt her chest squeeze in ecstasy, "So she can be the only one to see the evidence."

A faux gasp tore from Catherine's lungs and she tugged Byleth to a halt, "Are you saying you don't want everyone to know that you're mine?"

"I'm saying..." Byleth trailed off, letting out a breath, "Nevermind, then. As long as everyone sees that you're mine as well."

"Oh, don't worry," Catherine assured, letting them continue on, past the infirmary, "I'll be yelling it at them myself if they don't."


End file.
